


Sleepover

by fifteen_half



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Jungwoo is a regular comedian, But Jaemin is oblivious, Gen, Jisung is overprotective, M/M, Renjun and Jeno just wants to love Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen_half/pseuds/fifteen_half
Summary: Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno are both in love with Na Jaemin. When Renjun asks if he could sleep with Jaemin after watching a horror movie one night, Jeno refuses to be left behind.Or; I wanted to write about norenmin cuddling but ended up writing more about their feelings hahaha this is all fluff fluff fluff!





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> started this to get the writing juices flowing~ hopefully, i get to work on my other fics hnnnnggg T___T

Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno both love Na Jaemin.

Jeno had always been a little in love with his best friend. Renjun, however, had only started seeing Jaemin differently when the youngest returned to them once he was in full health.

It wasn’t that Jaemin had come back different-- he was pretty much the same old Jaemin who laughed brightly and teased childishly, who was quiet when surrounded by a crowd but loud, extremely so, when comfortable. The same old Jaemin who bought them gifts just because, or because it reminded him of them, or because they needed it and he could buy it so he did.

But he had also come back with his head held high, his shoulders confidently set, with an air of maturity around him that hadn’t been there before. His eyes were much, much older, a bit more weary, the innocence gone, but the spark, oh the spark… it was still there, and maybe even brighter than before.

That had been the catalyst for Renjun.

Suddenly, he could talk to Jaemin about his doubts and fears and hopes and dreams because not only did Jaemin understand, he also had the uncanny ability to give comfort or push him on. Suddenly, Jaemin had become a reliable friend, the kind you could go to in the middle of the night without feeling like a burden, the kind of friend you could always depend on to be  _ there _ .

And Na Jaemin was so, so charming. Effortlessly so.

Honestly, who could blame Renjun for loving such a boy?

Jeno, on the other hand, who had been with Jaemin since Day 1, had only noticed that he had  _ feelings _ the moment Jaemin ended up in the hospital because of his herniated disc. Everyone had worried, of course, but Jeno found that he could barely eat, rest or think about anything else but the younger boy. His temper was so short, and he could barely stand the sound of others laughing because, how dare they, Jaemin was in pain, how dare they have fun?

Then they were told that Jaemin wouldn’t be joining them for the next comeback, that he needed to go through therapy, and that there was a possibility that Jaemin wouldn’t be able to come back.

If Jaemin hadn’t promised Jeno that he would definitely return, if Jaemin hadn’t made Jeno promise to keep going, to perform for the both of them… well, Jeno probably wouldn’t have a career right now.

It was unfair. Of them all, why Jaemin?

Jaemin, who was kind and bright and who spread laughter even to quiet and awkward guys like Jeno. Jaemin, who took Jisung under his wing because the maknae was so, so young when he started, the one who pulled Jisung out of his shell. Jaemin, who made sure Renjun and Chenle were comfortable with them even though they could barely communicate with each other at first. Jaemin, who loved to tease Jeno but had the biggest, softest heart, who took care of him when he was ill or homesick, who went out of his way to cook simply because he asked or deal with his laundry because he was too tired. Jaemin, who always noticed, always acknowledged his hard-work and effort. Jaemin, who believed in him since Day 1, who comforted him when he doubted himself, who always, always made sure Jeno knew he was appreciated, needed.

Jaemin, who had come back taller, broader, his face a bit more defined than before. Jaemin, who had been so adorable and dorky and was now… handsome.

Jeno could care less how Jaemin looked like because the physical wasn’t the reason why he loved the other boy but oh boy did it make his life much more difficult. Jeno was already attracted to his cheeky friend before, how can anyone expect him to _not_ stare when Jaemin had such expressive eyes?

Renjun had the same difficulty-- which is how Jeno found out. Jeno couldn’t hide it that well either-- which is how Renjun found out.

Jaemin was super oblivious though and never noticed anything at all.

Both Renjun and Jeno ended up talking about Jaemin a lot. And though they considered themselves rivals at first, the shared pain because of Jaemin’s obliviousness caused them to actually become closer.

Something was starting there. Renjun and Jeno recognized that. And though they hadn’t talked about it, both of them weren’t against the idea.

If only Jaemin would notice! And if only Jaemin could choose them both…!

One night, after watching a particularly visually horrifying movie, Renjun couldn’t sleep. He liked having a room to himself but with no roommate around the room was infinitely more scary. Walking around the living room, he was debating what to do when he saw Jaemin come out of his room and into the kitchen with Jisung in tow.

Renjun couldn’t help but smile fondly.

Jaemin liked to complain a lot about how they only need him for his cooking, but Jaemin could never refuse them if they asked.

“Is Jisung taking advantage of you, Jaemin ah?”

In the process of taking out pans, Jaemin pouted, “It’s the only thing he knows how to do. Hmph. And he has the nerve to tell me I’m not his favorite hyung. Hmph!”

“‘He’ is right here,” rebutted Jisung, “And ‘he’ will never admit you’re my favorite! Over my dead body!”

“Yah, say that one more time and I’ll meet you on the rooftop!”

“You, Na Jaemin-sshi,” said Jisung, his eyes mock serious, “Are not my favorite hyung.”

“Park Jisung, I swear--!!!”

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” slurred a bleary eyed Jeno. Upon seeing Jaemin take out rice though, his eyes widened and his lethargy from having woken up instantly disappeared, “What?! Me too! Cook for me too!!”

Jaemin rolled his eyes.

But he still cooked for the four of them.

With all their stomachs satisfied, and having successfully forced Jisung to clean up, the three of them were ready to get to bed. Jaemin was about to enter his room when Renjun remembered the movie and his earlier predicament. Without thinking, he tugged the back of Jaemin’s shirt and when the younger turned to him, he bowed his head in embarrassment as he mumbled, “Jaemin ah, I’m scared. Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Jaemin’s eyes widened, “What?” Then he was concerned, “Is it because of the movie? I’m so sorry, Injunnie. I knew we shouldn’t have watched that movie! Sorry, I wasn’t thinking! I thought it wouldn’t be that bad.”

Without making it difficult or awkward for Renjun, despite it being prime blackmail material, Jaemin ushered Renjun in, “Go on. I’m gonna go get your pillows. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

And then he was gone, leaving Renjun with a racing heart.

Honestly, the things Jaemin does.

Renjun had settled himself on the bed when Jaemin returned.

With Jeno in tow.

“I didn’t want to wake up Jungwoo hyung,” Jeno explained, “And I don’t wanna sleep alone if you’re all gonna sleep here anyway.”

Renjun knew Jeno could care less about that. But it was Jaemin so Renjun wasn’t surprised that Jeno was here.

Jaemin didn’t look like he believed Jeno though, but he only rolled his eyes and affectionately teased Jeno about only wanting to cuddle.

It was true, but Jeno wasn’t going to admit that. Not yet.

“You’re skin and bones, Na Jaemin,” Jeno retorted, childishly sticking his tongue out, “I’d rather cuddle with Chenle.”

Jaemin made a face, “Why Chenle when Jisung’s right here? Jisung is the mochi!”

“Because Chenle is cute!”

“No way! Jisungie is way cuter!”

Renjun threw a pillow at them, “Can we please sleep now? We have a schedule tomorrow, if you haven’t forgotten.”

Without care, Jaemin took the thrown pillow, nudged Renjun to give him space, then settled in to sleep. Renjun looked down at Jaemin, then at Jeno, that at the narrow space left behind. The bed was a twin. Two people was fine, but three...

Both of them gulped.

Because while the two of them had gotten used to Jaemin again, it didn’t mean the boy’s effect was any less. This was also the first time they’d be in close contact for hours and hours so the whole thing was a bit daunting.

Jaemin wasn’t having it though, “Jeno yah. Sleep. Now.”

Jaemin was already half asleep the moment his head touched the pillow, tired from the day’s activities then even more tired after cooking. If he were a bit more aware, he’d probably notice how nervous both his friends seem to be, how red their faces were, but all he wanted was sleep so he didn’t notice anything amiss at all.

Gingerly, Jeno settled himself beside his best friend. On the other end, Jeno felt Renjun settle as well.

Then Jaemin sat up, grabbed the discarded blanket at the foot of the bed, then dragged it up all the way to their chins.

“‘s cold,” was his mumbled explanation.

It wasn’t really cold.

“Your back isn’t hurting, right?” Jeno whispered, worried, “Like Ten hyung’s knee when it’s cold?”

Jeno could see Jaemin struggling to keep his eyes open.

“No,” Jaemin answered, just as soft, “Doesn’t hurt.”

“You know you could tell us anything, right?” Renjun said quietly, “We want to help.”

Jaemin’s reaction was slow but he nodded, “I know. Thank you, Injunnie.”

Renjun wanted to say more, to assure Jaemin more, but Jaemin had finally succumbed to sleep.

Jeno looked over at Renjun. Then he smiled.

“It’s funny how he’s so sensitive to cold, but he’s really, really warm.”

Renjun chuckled softly, reading Jeno’s mind.

“I don’t think he’d mind,” he whispered back, “Jisung might but who cares about Jisung.”

Jeno snickered, “He’ll be scandalized. He’ll ban us from this room for weeks.”

“But it’ll be worth it,” Renjun said. Curling into Jaemin’s side, Renjun closed his eyes, sighed at the warmth, and smiled, “It’s worth it.”

On Jaemin’s other side, Jeno did the same.

  
  
  


The next morning, Jisung was up the earliest.

And he was giving both Renjun and Jeno the stink eye.

“I’m watching you.”

They just rolled their eyes at the maknae.

“You don’t need to protect him from us, Jisung ah.”

“We’ll never hurt him, you know that,” Jeno added.

“I don’t care!” Jisung hissed, “I promised myself I'd look after Jaemin hyung when he comes back so that’s what I’m gonna do!”

Then the maknae left with a huff.

Renjun and Jeno laughed.

“Whipped.”

Renjun nodded, “Whipped.”

“Said the two people who are even more ‘whipped’,” Jungwoo suddenly interjected bemusedly, a confused Jaemin beside him, “You two should just tell him already. Right, Jaemin ah?”

“Tell who what? What’s going on? Tell me!”

“It’s nothing! Nothing!” Jeno said, chuckling awkwardly, “Jungwoo hyung’s just teasing.”

“Yup, you know how Jungwoo hyung is. He’s a regular comedian,” Renjun said as he dragged Jaemin into the kitchen, “Anyway, forget about it! Let’s just eat!”

Looking behind him, Renjun glared at Jungwoo.

Jungwoo laughed, “Ah, young love~”


End file.
